The Chronicles of Boredom MULTIANIME fic :
by i regret being here and 12
Summary: None


**~ The Chronicles of Boredom ~  
>~ .: xXx The Joker of a Writer xXx :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>I'm sorry for being bored? Psh. Stuff that. Lemme write now…Crack, randomness, romance, normalness…A shizz tonne of shtuff in here. Yaoi, Yuri, Het, bestiality. POKEMON! XDDD MULTI-ANIME!<p>

**Rating:**  
>Gimme a T! Gimme a-…no…That's it…sadface/

**Word Count:**  
>IT'S OVER 9,000! No…it isn't… another sadface/ (680)

**Disclaimer:**  
>UM! I dunno…My writing I own…Whatever I'm writing about, I don't…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Chapter 398 – SOMEWHERE~! BEYOND THE SEA~! This title has nothing to do with the chapter =.= – :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another day. Another BORING day. Iku-nyan was doing nothing (as usual) except lounging on the grass (?).<p>

"This is boring," the cat-man said, stating the obvious for you. Yoru popped out outta nowhere with a cat-grin.

"I agree, nya!" he agreed (*stare~!*).

"Should we annoy Amu or something?" Iku-nyan asked, tickling the chin of the chara.

"Just check her facebook, nya," Yoru said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait! We have TECHNOLOGY in this magical anime?" Iku-nyan said, astounded. The mini-Iku-nyan rolled his eyes again.

"Oh nyaw~! We just travelled to Paris in that episode where you call Amu and ask about things and tease her more and shtuff…THROUGH A CELLPHONE!"

"Oh yeah~…" Iku-nyan remembered. He pulled out a phone from his pocket and went to the applications.

"Woah! I have facebook on here!" he said, astounded (! Again. -_-)

"Hey, What the fish? It's an Iphone!" Yoru exclaimed.

"Ooooh~!" they said in unison.

"Well go and check facebook!"

"No 'nya'?" Iku-nyan asked.

"This is fanfiction and the author decided that it was tiring typing 'nya' all the time," Yoru answered.

"Then why am I 'Iku-nyan'? Ikuto is easier right?" Iku-nyan questioned.

"I dunno," Yoru shrugged.

"Well I dunno how I got in and have my own account for facebook but considering this is a completely humor-based story with no plot then it doesn't matter! ANYWAY!" Iku-nyan caught his breath, "Amu isn't busy. She says she's doing homework but I doubt that she isn't having trouble."

"There's not much punctuation in this…"

"This is a completely humor-based story with no limits created out of boredom," Iku-nyan said in a matter-of-fact way.

"So…"

"To Amu's!" *victory pose*

(STAR WIPE~! Zelda theme 'secret found' music plays)

* * *

><p>"Amu! I'm bored~!"<p>

The pinkette/rosette/magical girly twitched.

"GO AWAY YOU COSPLAY CAT BOY THING MANATEE!" she yelled, pounding on his back.

"Manatee?" Iku-nya asked with a '0.o' face.

"Yeah. Manatees a bawss!" Amu said, fist-pumping.

"WTF?" said the charas. 0.0

"What?" Amu asked, shrugging.

"So. We're bored and so is the author of this fanfiction," Yoru said.

"No 'nya'?"

Question replied with shrug.

Amu: "Wait a sec. We're in a FANFICTION?" O.O *le gasp*

Iku-nyan: "Ah, now she changed the speech format." -_-

Miki: "Cool~!" *sparkly eyes*

Ran: XD "Go Go!...Wait What the f*beep* am I cheering for? I mean, my character is so girly and messed up. What the f*beep* is this sh*beep*!" X

Suu: "What about my f*beep*ing character! " X

Yoru + Miki + Amu + Yoru + Ikuto + Amu + Iku-nyan: OOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOO""""

Author: "Not in front of the kiiiiiiidddddzzzzz"

"Okay then!" Ran and Suu grumbled.

"The speech format is back." – Amu

"Nope. It's now in a quote-like kinda way." – Ikuto

"Hey, you're being called 'Ikuto' again!" – Yoru

"Would you look at-

* * *

><p>This is the end of the fiction. Yes it sucks, but you wasted your time reading it. Leave a review about how much you hate it.<p>

*insert links like annotations, Youtube style* CLICK ON ME!

Haha, FAILURE!

Xoxo Love to the peepz.

* * *

><p>"that…What the hell happened?" – Ikuto<p>

"And this has been The Chronicles of Boredom! Join us next time for some Naruto madness!" – Yoru in MC suit.

"Wait! So, we're not gonna be here next time? This is total bullsh*beep*!" – Amu

"Yeah! We didn't get much screen time!" – Amu's charas

"And why are we listed as 'Amu's charas'? What the f*beep* is this?" – Suu

"Well now you know how they feel!" – Yoru. *points to the unimportant characters of the Shugo Chara anime and manga*

"Well, it's been great! Really! But we really have to end h-"

"What! They're SUPPOSED to be the side-characters. WE'RE the main!"

"We really have to g-"

"Oh don't give us sides THAT bullsh*beep*"

*Crowd chants JERRY JERRY JERRY!* … *stares at Ikuto* "Tom?"

"WE'RE CUTTING THIS! GOODBYE READERS!" – Yoru (being mature! *gasp*)

*crowd gasps*

"GOODBYE~!"

(STAR WIPE!)

* * *

><p>Enjoy this? No? Well fu- *shifty eyes* No beep huh? Heheheh. Well fuck *beep*. *beep* *beep* fuck?<br>*beep* fuck *beep* You're *beep*ing the *beep* words! -_- *staaaaaaaare*

*sigh*

Good *beep*

*beep* from,  
>The *beep* of a *beep*<p>

X FFFFUUUUUUUUUUU!

* * *

><p><strong>I was bored. Nuff said.<strong>

I WILL update my stories. Just give me some time. Might be done before X-mas. Maybe after, Who knows~! 0.0 *creepy noises* I do! ^,^ XDDDD Um, so yeah. I laughed while writing this so I hope you enjoyed this…I guess.

BAI BAIIIII!

**Edit: So, The (at) things don't show up. FML! And a lot of '_' don't show up eaither. Only one. So...yeah...the story is now nothing. ;_; Was this a story anyway? XDDD BAI BAI!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Saturday 17th, December, 2011. Approx: 7:17pm<br>Publish Date: Saturday 17th, December , 2011.) **


End file.
